Beautifully You
by AngieHeartCullen
Summary: Si algo sabía es que el abandono era la orden del día… da igual de qué forma era. Si algo tenía que aprender era que tenía que salir adelante. Esta es la historia de Bella Swan, una chica de diecinueve años, a causa de los problemas económicos de la familia irá a Forks junto a su madrina, allí conocerá a Edward… (Todos Humanos) Summary completo dentro...
1. Summary

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

Summary: Si algo la vida se ha encargado de enseñarle es que no hay constantes…

Si algo sabía es que el abandono era la orden del día… da igual de qué forma era.

Si algo tenía que aprender era que tenía que salir adelante.

Esta es la historia de Bella Swan, una chica de diecinueve años, a causa de los problemas económicos de la familia irá a Forks junto a su madrina, allí conocerá a Edward…

Edward, de veintiocho años, tan egocéntrico, mujeriego y misterioso como hermoso, piensa que el amor es un sentimiento para personas absurdas y cuando se resigna a no encontrarlo, una chica torpona e inocente lo trae de cabeza.

Paralelamente estará Nessie; de diecisiete años, la hermana de Bella, una muchacha franca, sarcástica y salvaje, después de ser testigo de un horrible accidente, cae en una depresión y Reneé la envía a Berlín junto a los abuelos maternos de la chica, allí logrará salir de ese estado, pero también vivirá en un mundo lleno de mentiras y frivolidad que saldrá a la luz y hará que regrese junto a su hermana y descubra que no todo es como parece ser… y cuando lo haga se topara de frente con su igual…

Jacob Black, de dieciocho años, con una vida llena de fiestas, mujeres rápidas y drogas y de carácter fuerte, la vida le dará una sorpresa cuando conozca a la única mujer que es capaz de ponerlo en su sitio, sin temerle.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**¿Reviews, opiniones, críticas…?**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	2. Otra vez sola

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

…-…-…-…-…-…

**BELLA POV**

Me despierto a causa del molesto `_Beap-Beap´_ del despertador, mi primer instinto es ignorarlo, pero pronto lo descarto al hacerse el sonido más intenso y molesto, con los ojos cerrados y boca abajo busco a tientas el molesto foco de sonido tirando en el intento unos cuantos papeles esparcidos en la mesita de noche. Después de varios intentos logro dar con el botón y la habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Me estiro y abro los ojos, tengo que levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no parece obedecer, la falta de sueño está pasando factura.

Una pierna fuera de la cama, después la otra y con mis antebrazos me impulso hasta quedar sentada, me rasco la cabeza dejándome el cabello más alborotado si aún es posible y me pongo en pie. En el enorme espejo que hay en mi armario miro mi reflejo y casi no puedo creer lo que veo; mi cabello castaño está sin brillo alguno, debajo de mis ojos marrones enrojecidos e hinchados hay unas enormes ojeras, mis labios están cuarteados, mi piel más pálida de lo habitual y en estos últimos meses he perdido peso.

Desde hace un año y medio Reneé, mi madre, fue diagnosticada con cáncer, y desde ese momento nuestras vidas han cambiado, se lo diagnosticaron demasiado tarde, además del tratamiento, que era muy costoso, desde ese momento intentamos salir adelante lo mejor posible mientras cuidamos a mamá, las tres contra el mundo. Siempre.

¿No deberíamos de tener a alguien a nuestro lado? Sí, pero la vida es así de injusta, nuestros padres eran jóvenes e inmaduros, se casaron cuando estaba embarazada de mí, ¿Y qué pasó?, no funcionó, mi padre un día decidió que no era conveniente para él cuidar a una niña de dos años y a otro bebé en camino. Hizo lo que le convenía y así está bien. _Para mí está bien. _

Durante los primeros años vivimos en un apartamento pequeño, con solo dos habitaciones, entonces mamá conoció a Phil, fue un flechazo, esos ojos azules ahora apagados se encontraban más brillantes que nunca; al poco tiempo se casaron y nos trajo a vivir a una bonita casa, mucho más grande que el viejo piso, o "caja", como de cariño él le llamaba. Phil era un jugador de béisbol retirado, mamá y él estuvieron juntos solo tres años, después el falleció en un accidente de automóvil. Reneé estaba devastada completamente, su alegría natural estaba apagada, pero pudo recuperarse, siempre me decía: _"Cuando dos personas en realidad se aman, ni siquiera la muerte puede separarlos"_

Sonrío recordando los momentos tan felices que pasamos los cuatro, para Ness y para mí, era cómo un padre, fue la única figura paterna que conocimos.

Me dirijo al cuarto de baño, para tomar una ducha, que logre destensar los músculos de mi cansado cuerpo, el solo dormir cuatro horas como máximo al día está haciendo estragos en mi sistema nervioso. Estoy bajo el torrente de agua templada, hasta que mi piel se comienza a arrugar, me envuelvo en una toalla y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Abro los cajones de mi armario y saco el par de bragas y sujetador que me voy a poner hoy, rebusco entre mi ropa y saco unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta gris y mis converses. Me visto rápidamente y me cepillo el cabello y sin molestarme si quiera en secarlo y lo recojo en una cola.

Salgo de mi habitación hasta dónde está la de Reneé, y me intercepta Cintia con cara de preocupación, ella es la enfermera que se encarga de cuidar a mi madre.

-Bella, cariño.- balbucea.- No creo que tu madre sobreviva más de veinticuatro horas. Está muy mal.

Pánico recorre todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar, sabía que este momento iba a llegar pero no estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

-Deberíamos, de traer a sus seres queridos, para que pueda despedirse de ellos.

-No tiene a nadie a quien decir adiós.- digo seriamente.- Solo a mí…

-Pero su hermana…

-Se equivoca, mi hermana, nada.- corto lo que iba a decir.- Ella no quiso saber, nada…

Después de la muerte de Phil, Nessie estaba devastada, porque ella era la que viajaba con él en el coche cuando ocurrió todo, y decidimos que lo mejor para ella era que se fuera a vivir durante un tiempo con los padres de Reneé a Berlín, ella estaba tan traumatizada por lo que pasó que ni siquiera quería poner un pie en esta casa y aceptó irse a vivir a Alemania. Luego de enterarnos de que Reneé tenía cáncer quise comunicarme con ella vía e-mail, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos, ya no cogía casi el teléfono y mis correos no los respondía, pero decidí comunicarme con ella.

..

..

..

**Nessie:**

**¿Cómo estás hermana? ¿Cómo te va con los abuelos? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos y de verdad te extraño tantísimo. Te escribo este mensaje principalmente para contarte que mamá fue diagnosticada con cáncer, aunque Reneé quiera hacerse la fuerte, ya sabes cómo es ella, no está bien. Nos necesita. A sus dos hijas. Y yo necesito a mi hermana.**

**Por favor, cuando leas este mensaje comunícate conmigo.**

**Te quiero. **

**Bella.**

Ella no respondió hasta las dos semanas haciéndome saber que no le interesaba estar en tantos problemas y que estaba bien en Berlín:

**Bella:**

**Lo siento hermana, pero no me interesa estar allí en esos momentos, lo he pasado muy mal en estos últimos años y lo que menos quiero y me hace mal es estar allí justo ahora. Y te pido por favor que no me llames para comunicarme más nada, no me interesa contestar ni llamadas ni mensajes.**

**Un saludo.**

**Renesmee.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Al principio no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero ella jamás se comunicó y me hice a la idea de que era cierto. Una vez más volvíamos a ser abandonadas. Mi madre y yo contra el mundo entero. O contra su enfermedad, enfermedad que estaba ganando la batalla.

Dejé a Cintia atrás y entré a su habitación, ella estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, aunque yo bien sabía que no estaba dormida. Se la veía muy pálida y con las ojeras remarcando sus azules ojos apagados, en su cabeza había un suave rastro de su cabello café, que se cayó durante la quimioterapia. Una suave sonrisa apagada tiró de sus labios y lentamente abrió los ojos como si ese solo esfuerzo le costara todas sus fuerzas. Casi lo hacía.

Me senté a un lado de su cama y lleve mis manos entre las suyas acariciándola. Lágrimas estaban luchando por salirse de mis ojos, y tomaba de toda mi fuerza de voluntad no derramarlas.

-Be… Bella.- su voz sonaba ronca.- Ca… Cariño.

-No mamá.- supliqué.-No te esfuerces.

-Sé… sé que me queda poco y no quiero que quedes sola… prométeme que cuando no… no esté buscaras a Esme.

-¡Mamá!

-Es tu madrina… y estoy segura… de… de que te apoyara… os apoyara a ti y a tu hermana… cuando yo me haya ido.- acarició mi cabello.- Recuerda… ve a Forks… y que os adoro a ti y a… a tu hermana.

Mamá cerró los ojos, una sonrisa leve extendiéndose por su rostro y dejo caer su mano a la cama haciendo un ruido sordo.

_Reneé se había ido. Otra vez me habían abandonado._

_No hubo tiempo para hacerme a la idea. _

_Otra vez sola._

_Primero papá, después Phil, luego Renesmee y ahora mamá._

_Era oficial, había perdido._

_Habíamos perdido la batalla contra el cáncer._

**¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**¿Reviews, opiniones, críticas…?**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	3. La Promesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

…-…-…-…-…-…

**NESS POV**

_-Te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita._

_-Déjame, por favor._

_Sus manos comenzaron a descender desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas. Sentía repulsión, quería que se alejara._

_-¡Aléjate de mí!_

_Su rostro se fue acercando más y más al mío, sentía pánico recorrer mi cuerpo, quería patearlo, gritar, empujarlo lejos, pero simplemente estaba en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_-Vas a ser mía, te lo aseguro._

_Dejó un suave beso sobre mi cuello, juro que quería arrancarme la zona dónde posó sus sucios labios._

_De pronto el paisaje fue cambiando, estaba en el coche con él._

_-No le vas a contar nada a nadie.- acarició mi mejilla.- Porque no te creerán, ni tu hermana y mucho menos tu mamá._

_-Eres un cerdo.- le grité y comencé a golpearlo._

_-Cálmate, perra estúpida.- me cogió del cabello.- Más te vale que de ahora en adelante estés tranquilita._

_Me soltó y comencé a forcejear con la puerta, estaba el seguro echado._

_-¡Ábreme!- chillé mientras comenzaba a patalear y comencé a forcejear con el volante del coche._

_-¡Vamos a tener un puto accidente, estúpida!_

_-Me importa una mierda.- respondí.- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!_

_De pronto comencemos a girar en círculos en mitad de la carretera, un gran camión se aproximó a nosotros…_

-¡Nooooooo!- me desperté sobresaltada, otra vez la misma pesadilla.

_¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidar, joder?_

Todavía esos momentos estaban grabados en mi piel con fuego, los siento como si fuera ayer, lo siento a _él_, tocándome, acariciándome, susurrándome, siento su asqueroso cuerpo pegado al mío.

_Quiero gritar, quiero arañarme, romper todo a mi paso._

-¿Por qué a mí?- las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mi rostro.

Me despegué cabellos cobrizos que estaban pegados a mi cara y decidí levantarme de la cama, quizás caminar un poco me ayudará en este caso. No lo sé, lo único que realmente sé es que quiero olvidarme de todo esto.

Hace años que no veo a mi madre ni a mi hermana, hablar con ellas me hacía recordar, recordarlo todo, siempre que charlábamos, sufría una recaída y mi abuela me prohibió hablar con ellas.

_Es por tu salud mental, Renesmee._

A ella no le gustaba que me dijeran Ness, ni Nessie, decía que esos "diminutivos" eran vulgares, sin embargo mi abuelo cuando ella no lo escucha me llama Nessie, es graciosa la situación, es mi abuela la que gobierna la casa.

Y otra vez me lleva a pensar, ¿Cómo estarán ellas? ¿Me extrañarán? ¿Pensarán en mí? Muchas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza mientras bajo por las amplias escaleras al piso de abajo a por un vaso de agua. Recuerdo cuando recién llegué aquí, la casa me parecía tan grande que si no tenía cuidado acababa perdiéndome, es que la familia de Reneé es adinerada y ella era como la oveja negra cuando decidió fugarse con mi padre, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque ni siquiera lo conozco.

El reloj del pasillo, marca las 5:03 de la madrugada y desde el despacho del abuelo se oyen voces, ¿Qué harán despiertos a estas horas?

-Didyme, ella lo tiene que saber.- sentenció exasperado el abuelo.- Renesmee, tiene derecho.

"_¿Qué tengo derecho de saber?"_

-¿Qué diablos quieres Marcus?- bufó mi abuela exasperada.- ¿Qué otra vez recaiga nuestra nieta en un trauma? ¿Eso quieres?

-¿Y tú quieres que cuándo se entere de la verdad nos odie por ocultárselo?

"_¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué el abuelo está gritándole a la abuela?"_

-¿Entonces, tu mejor opción es contarle lo de Reneé?

-Pues sí.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta y se me quedaron viendo los dos con sorpresa y horror entremezclados.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que saber?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Renesmee, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- me reprendió Didyme yéndose por las ramas.

-No si se tratan de uno mismo.- contesté bruscamente.- Ahora decídmelo.

-Nessie, es sobre tu madre…

-Marcus, no te atrevas.- gritó mi abuela.

-No, dime de qué se trata abuelo.- supliqué.

-Reneé acaba de morir, cielo.- dejó caer mi abuelo las palabras como si quemaran, no quemaban pero dolían como el infierno.- Ella tenía cáncer en el páncreas…

-¿Cáncer?- chillé.- ¿Por qué demonios no me dijisteis que mi madre tenía cáncer si lo sabíais?

-Renesmee, no era conveniente para tu salud mental, querida…

-No quiero escuchar nada más abuela.- negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Estados Unidos.

…

…

…

Me vestí rápidamente, me puse unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta ancha negra y unas deportivas, empaqué mi ropa rápidamente, mi ordenador, y todo lo que iba a necesitar durante un tiempo, después conseguiría más cosas.

-Renesmee, querida, por favor no te vayas.- lloriqueaba mi abuela.

Quién viera a Didyme, no parecía abuela de nadie, aunque tuviera sesenta y tantos parecía como si estuviera en sus cuarenta y recién cumplidos, su cabello castaño siempre en su lugar, esbelto cuerpo, alta, piel de porcelana, en fin toda una dama de sociedad.

-No, yo tengo que estar con Bells, ella no puede cargar con esto sola.

Sin esperar respuesta salí de la habitación, con mis maletas, en la entrada me esperaba mi abuelo.

-Ness...

-Abuelo, se lo que hago.

-No te voy a detener.- me sonrió amablemente.- Estás en tu derecho, es más prefiero ser yo mismo quien te lleve al aeropuerto, me quedo más tranquilo.- dijo ganándose una mala mirada de parte de mi abuela.

-Está bien.

..

..

..

Llegamos en poco tiempo al aeropuerto, bajemos apresuradamente del gran coche negro y saquemos las maletas del maletero.

-Nessie, cuídate mucho.- dijo mi abuelo.- ¿Sabes que siempre nos vas a tener a Didyme y a mí, verdad?

-Por supuesto abuelo.- sonreí y lo abracé.- Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti Ness.

Me dirigí a comprar el primer avión rumbo a Washington, allí había atendiendo una muchacha joven, pelirroja, de ojos verdes y se le veía muy amable.

- Hallo, würde Ich mag die ersten Tickets für Washington.- "Hola, quisiera el primer billete de avión rumbo a Washington."

-Der erste Flug geht in zwei Stunden, scheint es, nicht wahr?-"El primer vuelo sale en dos horas, ¿le parece bien?"

-Verlauf- "Por supuesto"

…

…

Dos horas más tarde estaba en el avión, rumbo a Washington, mi mente no paraba de reproducir imágenes, de mamá, de Bells, de él… Entremezcladas entre sí, toda yo, era un manojo de nervios, me sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, desde hace tiempo no perdía el control así y me asusta. Me asusta hasta la mierda.

Intento inútilmente relajarme escuchando música, pero eso solo logra acrecentar mis ya de por sí enormes nervios.

Y es entonces cuando me prometo que jamás me va a tocar un hombre y menos de la manera tan repulsiva como lo hacía él…

….****….****….***….

**El alemán fataaal jajajaja, del traductor de google que lo he sacado… **

**Comentaad que no sé si leéis mi historia…**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	4. La Señal

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

…-…-…-…-…-…

**NESS POV**

—_Señorita, ya hemos aterrizado, despierte por favor. — sentí que me que estaban tocando suavemente el hombro. — Ya estamos en Washington._

Abrí abruptamente los ojos, una azafata alta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules me sonrió ampliamente. Qué vergüenza, el avión ya estaba vacío, en algún momento de este "agradable" viaje me he debido de quedar dormida.

— Lo lamento… — murmuro por lo bajo.

— Viajar… es agotador — sonríe y me da una palmada en el brazo.

Cuando bajo del avión, lo primero que hago es ir a por mis maletas, la verdad, me siento un poco perdida de nuevo aquí, miro el reloj del aeropuerto.

_Las 11:45 de la mañana._

Me dejo caer en las incómodas sillas de espera, mientras mis codos los apoyo en las rodillas y tapo me tapo la cara con mis manos. No sé qué me voy a encontrar aquí y me asusta, me asusta muchísimo más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Seré capaz de pisar de nuevo esa casa?

Miles de emociones me embargan y juro que todas son malas, no quería regresar aquí nunca jamás y el destino una vez más se empeña en jugarme malas pasadas.

Mi estómago gruñe, hace más de doce horas que no recibe alimento, me decido a ir a una pequeña tienda dentro del mismo recinto. Nada más entrar veo postales, tarjetas de regalo cómo recuerdo del viaje, peluches, mi mirada viaja hasta dónde están las patatas fritas, chocolatinas y bebidas gaseosas.

Sonrío al recordar lo que me diría la abuela en estos momentos, a ella no le gustaba que comiéramos comida chatarra y tampoco nada que fuera perjudicial para nosotros.

_A la mierda con eso._

Creo que me merezco por lo menos una barrita de Twix (*), lo cojo del estante dónde hay más variedad de productos, y lo pongo encima del mostrador.

— Tres dólares con noventa y siete centavos. — dice un señor bajito y regordete mientras deja a un lado una revista de automóviles.

Le entrego el importe justo salgo del poco concurrido establecimiento, abro mi barrita de chocolate y empiezo a comerlo mientras cruzo las puertas principales y salgo a la calle.

Tiro el envoltorio en la primera papelera que encuentro a la vista y localizo la estación de taxis.

Toco suavemente a la ventanilla del conductor e inmediatamente sale del vehículo y mete las pesadas maletas en el maletero casi sin esfuerzo.

Entramos en el automóvil y me pregunta que a dónde vamos.

— Aquí tiene la dirección. — le entrego un papel con las señas de la casa de ese hombre.

El camino hasta allí es largo y mis nervios están de punta. Joder, incluso saber que no está el allí ya no me calma, porque allí va a estar su maldita presencia.

— Se le ve nerviosa. — comenta el joven conductor mirando por un pequeño momento por el retrovisor hacía mí. — Parece como si fuera a la casa de los horrores o algo así.

— A lo mejor voy allí. — murmuro más para mí que para él, esa respuesta parece haberle bastado porque en el camino no volvió a abrir la boca.

Pago el importe del viaje y miro fijamente la fachada, nada ha cambiado, todavía después de tantísimos años sigue sorprendiéndome ver esta maldita casa.

Miro hacia el jardín, parece descuidado, la casa en sí parece algo descuidada, la valla no se ha pintado en mucho tiempo y tiene la pintura algo desconchada, la fachada también se ve deteriorada.

Cierro fuertemente los ojos, lleno mis pulmones de aire y exhalo lentamente y toco al timbre.

_Una._

_Dos._

_Tres veces._

Nada, no abren, a mi mente vienen imágenes mías y de mi hermana jugando a poner contraseñas para saber quien toca al timbre de la puerta, mi contraseña era tocar dos veces seguidas rápidamente.

_Pulso._

_Levanto._

_Vuelvo a pulsar._

Nada, no hay respuesta, entonces recuerdo una vez que mamá le dio una llave de la casa a Irina, una de sus amigas y vecina de enfrente. Cruzo la acera dejando mis maletas al lado de la puerta principal y llamo al timbre de la casa de al lado.

— _¿Quién es? — sonó una voz femenina al otro lado._

— _Soy Nessie, la hija de Reneé._

Automáticamente la puerta se abrió y salió una mujer de unos cuarenta años, rubia, de ojos color miel, alta y esbelta que vestía un vestido de gasa rosa claro y unos altos zapatos de tacón.

— Oh, muchacha, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

— Mucho, es que estoy llamando al timbre y parece que no hay nadie en la casa. — me explico. — Y quería saber si aún conservabas la copia que te dio mi madre en casos de emergencia.

— Por supuesto. — abrió un cajón de un gran mueble color cereza que tiene en la entrada y sacó una llave. — Lamento muchacha lo de tu madre, era una buena mujer.

— Sé que debe de ser difícil para ti que tu mamá se haya muerto. — sollozó.

— Muchas gracias. — murmuro antes de salir.

Apresuradamente abro la puerta y entro antes de que mi cabeza otra vez empiece a ser retorcida y volver a lo mismo.

La casa se siente vacía, sin las risas de Reneé no es lo mismo, aún cuando entro conservo la esperanza de ver a mi madre trastabillando de un lugar a otro moviendo muebles, canturreando o preparando uno de sus platos exóticos, de ver a mi hermana Bella sentada en el jardín leyendo por enésima vez "Cumbres Borrascosas" o cuidando del jardín.

Lanzo las llaves a la mesa de la entrada y subo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bella. Está vacía.

Abro el armario, no hay nada de ropa, rebusco en sus cajones. Nada. Lo único que hay son muebles con sábanas encima y un portarretratos nuestro. Mío y de ella.

_¿Por qué se lo habrá dejado?_

Miles de imágenes felices inundan mi cabeza, incluso cuando él era un buen hombre y me veía con otros ojos a los que me comenzó a ver después.

Bajo las escaleras, apoyando suavemente mis manos en la baranda, y es como si nos viera a Bella y a mi correteando por el pasillo, jugando a pillar o al escondite.

— _¿A que no me atrapas?—_ le decía a Bells, ella nunca fue muy buena en los deportes, y casi siempre le ganaba.

También recuerdo cuando se caía en el parque o en el jardín, teníamos que estar siempre provistos de vendas, tiritas, yodo y cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar para curarse.

Me rio ante los recuerdos de la inevitable torpeza de mi hermana, hay un lugar al que tengo que ir. Necesito ir.

Cojo las llaves y rápidamente salgo de la casa. Voy corriendo unas cuantas calles hasta encontrar la floristería más cercana.

— ¿Qué desea comprar? — me pregunta una agradable señora mayor.

A mamá siempre le encantaron las orquídeas.

— Quiero una orquídea, que sea la más hermosa de todas las que tengas.

…

…

Una vez hube comprado la maravillosa flor, cogí un taxi y me fui al cementerio.

Después de largos minutos me encuentro enfrente con la tumba de Reneé.

"_Reneé Dwyer, 1 de julio de 1968 – 5 de mayo de 2012"_

Me dejo caer en el la tierra haciendo un ruido sordo, mi mamá se me había ido y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme. El pecho me duele como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón y apuñalándolo una y otra y otra vez. Las lágrimas saladas surcan mi rostro como si de un rio se tratase y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas, quería explicarle tantísimas cosas y sin embargo nunca tuve el valor, quería decirle que la amaba.

— Mamá, mamita, no sabes cuanta falta me haces y lo miserable que me siento por ni siquiera haberme despedido de ti. — hablaba entrecortadamente a causa de los sollozos que sacudían mi pecho. — Te quiero tanto, nunca tuve el valor de hablar contigo y explicarte lo que me pasaba. Me siento tan perdida…

Cerré los ojos y apoyé me recosté en la tierra mientras me intentaba calmar. ¿Qué sería de mi vida? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Guíame mamá…

Una ráfaga de aire me hizo estremecerme y volví a abrir los ojos, algo golpeó suavemente mi antebrazo, era un papel, en él estaba el nombre de un pequeño pueblo: Forks.

_Debe de ser una señal._

_**(*) Los Twix son una barra de chocolate con galleta en el centro cubierta de caramelo y recubierta de chocolate con leche.**_

….****….****….***….

**Comentaad que no sé si leéis mi historia…**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	5. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

…-…-…-…-…-…

**BELLA POV**

Hemos ido en familia algunas veces a Forks, un pueblecito muy pequeño y lluvioso, cuando más íbamos era en verano o cuando Phil tenía que viajar, aprovechábamos para estar con Esme. Por lo que recuerdo ella es una muy amable señora, algo bajita, delgada y con ojos color oliváceos, una vez Reneé me contó cómo se conocieron, mi madre nació en Forks y estuvo allí hasta que papá la abandonó, y me explicó que Esme es una señora empresaria muy importante dueña de cadenas de supermercados en todo el país además de su esposo ser un afamado cirujano.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras intento como puedo estirarme en el incómodo asiento del autobús e intento concentrarme en mirar por la ventana y no girar la cabeza hacía mi izquierda dónde se encuentra un muchacha que le calcularía mi edad o quizás un poco mayor, no mucho, hablando con alguien sobre lo horrible que es viajar en rodeada en autobús y que alguien se las iba a pagar por hacerle eso.

_¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¿Miss universo o qué?_

— Eso es tía, no me puedo creer que me haya hecho eso— suspiró dramáticamente— Encima me he roto una uña llevando mis maletas.

Sin pensarlo bufé cuando dijo eso, lo que hizo que se girara para mirarme con el ceño fruncido y una perfectamente depilada ceja rubia.

Ahora que me fijaba sí que parecía miss universo, era todo lo que yo no era, vamos que haciendo comparación sería:

_Pija estirada vs. Bella_

_Pija estirada:_

-Cabello rubio con un liso perfecto.

-Ojos de un color azul perfecto.

-Por lo que se ve alta, delgada y con curvas.

_Bella:_

-Cabello marrón con un extraño caoba simple.

-Ojos marrones más simples todavía.

-1.62 y flacucha.

Y encima la mirada fulminante que me estaba lanzando en estos momentos. Genial, la princesita parecía que se me iba a echar encima y arrancarme el cuello. Tragué saliva audiblemente.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?— gruñó— Me lo puedes decir a la cara.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú mosquita muerta desaliñada.

—¿Disculpa?.— _¿Qué se creía esta que por parecer una súper modelo a mi me iba a insultar? Sus problemas no me importaban lo más mínimo en estos momentos.— _Mi problema es que no has dejado de quejarte una puñetera vez de subir a este autobús y de que no soportas estar rodeada de gente así.— enfaticé la última palabra.— ¿Y sabes qué? Puede que los que no queramos estar rodeados de idiotas como tú seamos nosotros.

No sé de dónde me salió eso, pero salió. Juro que su cara se estaba volviendo roja por momentos mientras apretaba con la mano tan fuerte su Iphone que se le iba a resquebrajar.

Por suerte no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más porque ya habíamos llegado. Cuando el autobús aparcó prácticamente salté fuera del alcance de la rubia endemoniada y cogí mis maletas.

Cuando estaba por salir de la estación de autobuses me giré y vi a la rubia tratando de llevar cuatro enormes maletas e intentando caminar con unos taconazos de aguja.

_¿Pero qué más da? Seguro que su mayor decisión se resume a que conjunto de ropa se pondrá hoy o si sus zapatos combinan con su vestido de miles de dólares. _

Un gran coche aparca en la acera y de él sale un hombre muy alto, musculo, de cabello corto negro, piel blanquita y ojos azules.

— Al fin llegar, grandísimo inútil.—_¿En serio que se cree la rubia esa tratando a los demás así? Pobre el que tenga que lidiar con ella a diario.— _Toma las maletas y mételas en el maletero, cuidado porque el contenido de ella cuesta lo que tú en tu miserable vida vas a ser capaz de ganar.

Cuando ella se metió en el coche el hombre hizo gestos como si la imitara y una mueca. Se veía que la conocía. Por lo que yo me reí silenciosamente, la verdad era un poco cómica la escena.

Entré dentro de la estación de autobuses y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, y comencé a buscar el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección que Esme me proporcionó cuando la llamé.

Miré en un bolsillo, en otro. Nada. Abrí mi mochila y comencé a rebuscar en todos lados y tampoco.

_Joder Bella, anda que como lo hayas perdido. Ya te vale._

— Esto solo me puede pasar a mí.— murmuro mientras continuo revolviendo la mochila.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Me giro bruscamente ante la voz conocida que me llama a mis espaldas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

…

**NESS POV **

Después de ver el papel con el nombre de Forks, recuerdo que allí se encontraba la madrina de Bella, Esme, y que ella era muy amiga de mamá y todos esos rollos. Reneé no tenía otro lugar al que mandar a mi hermana que allí, porque con los abuelos no se llevaban nada bien.

Entro a la casa y rebusco hasta encontrar una mochila grande donde poder llevar la ropa mejor que en la maleta, porque el viaje lo voy a hacer en moto, guardo todo el dinero, móvil y el ordenador y me lo cuelgo encima.

Me dirijo al garaje donde sé que está una moto, nueva a la que prácticamente no se le dio uso, pruebo que está en perfectas condiciones y me monto en ella.

El camino hacia Forks es muy poco concurrido y cuando estoy en carreteras desiertas prácticamente acelero, sintiendo la velocidad. No sé que voy a hacer allí, ni siquiera sé exactamente dónde queda la casa de esa señora o si siquiera me reconocerá. Solo sé que algo me dice que debo de estar allí y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Mi estómago ruge, y comienzo a marearme un poco, necesito comer algo si quiero seguir con el viaje, así que me paro en el lugar más cercano a mi ubicación actual. La estación de autobuses.

Me bajo de la moto, me quito el casco e intento ponerme el cabello bien, a estas alturas debo de parecer una leona.

Me dirijo hacia la cafetería del lugar mientras mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Una llamada de Alec, que simplemente ignoro. Sé que el motivo de su llamada es intentar salir conmigo y meterse en mis pantalones. No es que sea un mal tipo, es simpático.

_Y un perro mujeriego._

_Lo que sea._

Empiezo a mirar mensajes, hay un SMS en la bandeja de entrada.

**``Hola preciosa! T envio el mnsaje para prgntarte q si t gustaria vnr mañana x la nche al restaurante italiano nuevo q han puesto en el cntro"**

**Alec "El guapo" Volturi.**

Ruedo los ojos y sonrío ante la tendencia narcisista que tiene. No digo que no sea guapo, que el tipo esta bueno para que nos vamos a engañar, pero cuando abre la bocaza que tiene se arruina todo.

Voy a bloquear el móvil cuando siento que choco con alguien y automáticamente se me cae de las manos mi móvil y el de esa persona, sin siquiera ver quién es me agacho y cojo el móvil que creo que debe de ser mío, aunque los dos son iguales.

— ¿Por qué cojones no miras a dónde vas?— levanto la vista y me encuentro con el hombre más jodidamente hermoso que haya visto en mi vida y gilipollas.— ¿Qué, te vas a quedar mirándome todo el puto día o te vas a mover para que pueda pasar?

— ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres para hablarme así pedazo imbécil?— le grité enfurecida a lo que el abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos negros.

— Una señorita no debería de hablar así, ¿no crees?

— ¿No crees que deberías de pedir las cosas educadamente?— me cruzo de brazos.— Yo que sé, pedir por favor y decir gracias, esas cosas que te enseñan desde siempre.

— ¿Te puedes apartar?— dijo entre dientes acercándose a mí, me di cuenta de que me sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas.

— ¿Y el por favor?— inclino la cabeza.— Si no lo pides no me muevo, ¿queda claro?

— O te apartas o…

—¿O qué?— hice una mueca a lo que él resopló.

— ¿Te puedes apartar de una puta vez, pelirroja?— gruñó.— ¿Por favor?

— Así es mejor.— sonreí de oreja a oreja.— Y ahora puedes pasar.

Cuando salió se chocó con mi hombro y murmuró un "que tía tan insoportable" y yo me comencé a reír como si estuviera loca.

Pedí un sándwich de pavo y una coca-cola que no tardé en engullir, estaba realmente hambrienta y discutir con idiotas y más ganar me ponían de un humor excelente.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño a limpiarme las manos y arreglar un poco mi cabello, que estaba segura que parecía como si tuviera un nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

Nada más entrar vi a una muchacha de rodillas en el suelo buscando algo en su mochila.

Me resulta conocida, muy conocida.

Murmura algo y entonces por la voz me doy cuenta de que no es otra persona que mi hermana Bella.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Se gira bruscamente y se queda paralizada cuando me ve.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunta de forma hosca.

Frunzo el ceño y la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca de remate. Mi madre ha muerto, ¿qué esperaba?

— Me alegro de verte hermana.— digo mientras intento abrazarla pero ella da un paso hacia atrás.— ¿Qué sucede Bella?

— ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme qué coño sucede cuando tú fuiste la que me enviaste esos correos diciendo que no querías saber nada de mamá ni de mí?

….****….****….***….

**¡Comentarios!**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

…-…-…-…-…-…

**POV NARRADORA**

Nessie no tenía ni idea a que se refería su hermana, pues ella supo de la enfermedad de su madre hasta hace como mucho un día pero la mirada en los ojos achocolatados iguales a los suyos de Bella de resentimiento la hizo retroceder unos pasos y pasarse una mano nerviosamente por sus bucles cobrizos, su mente intentaba procesar sobre que e-mails estaba hablando la castaña.

— Bella, ¿de qué coño estás hablando?— se cruzó de brazos la cobriza con el ceño fruncido — Definitivamente te volviste completamente loca.

— Tienes la poca vergüenza de negármelo— gruñó Bella sacando de su mochila los correos electrónicos que había imprimido en su día para releerlos una y otra vez y hacerse a la idea de que estaba sola ante la enfermedad de Reneé.

La cobriza cogió los papeles que su hermana casi le había estampado en la cara, sabía que unos baños públicos en una estación de autobuses no era lugar para discusiones familiares pero ambas estaban a ese punto demasiado ofuscadas para dejarlo ir.

Renesmee abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando leyó el contenido de esos dos papeles, de ninguna jodida manera ella había enviado eso. Desde luego ese era su e-mail pero esa cuenta la perdió hace muchísimos años.

— Yo no he escrito esto— murmuró Ness tirando al suelo los papeles, sentía ya sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y toda su sangre bajar a sus pies.

— ¡Eres una hipócrita!— gritó Isabella con furia— ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya no te necesito.

La cobriza jadeó, esto era demasiada mierda junta en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para lidiar pero de ninguna maldita manera iba a dejar que su única familia creyera que era una bastarda por lo que una mierda de mensajes decían.

— ¡Yo nunca escribí toda esa mierda!— su voz subió dos octavas— Metete en la cabeza que yo nunca haría eso, ¿te enteras?

— ¿Entonces quien coño fue?

— ¿Qué diablos voy a saber yo?— suspiró impotente Ness— Si hasta hace unas horas es que me he enterado de que mamá había muerto, ni siquiera sabía que tenía cáncer.

— ¿De qué hablas?— su tono de voz se suavizó al ver la mirada sincera en el rostro de su hermana pequeña.

— Escuche a los abuelos discutiendo sobre decirme algo— explicó— Y entonces yo entré y exigí saber la verdad…

La comprensión cayó sobre Isabella y entonces supo que todo este tiempo había estado en un gran error, ella no había escrito esos horribles mensajes, había sido su frívola y autoritaria abuela Didyme.

— Dydime…

— ¿Eh…?

— Ness, fue la abuela— exclamó— Ella los envió y por eso fue que cuando hablé con ella me dijo que estabas muy ocupada y que no podías recibir muchas llamadas…

…-….-…..-….-…..-…..-….-

_Se encontraba impotente, hacían apenas dos semanas que se habían enterado del cáncer de Reneé cuando esta comenzó a perder muchísimo peso sin explicación pues no había estado siguiendo ninguna dieta, hacía ya cuatro días que Bella no dormía y solo se alimentaba de mantequilla de maní que era lo más rápido que podía preparar._

_No resistió más, quería hablarlo con su hermana pero siempre que llamaba su abuela Didyme le daba largas y rápidamente le colgaba el teléfono. Presentía que a la mujer le pasaba algo extraño por su forma de actuar y así era, ella no quería que su nieta preferida supiera nada. Pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos una vez más._

_Cogió el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesilla al lado del televisor y marcó al número de la casa de sus abuelos._

_Un pitido._

_Dos. _

_Tres._

— _Casa de los __Higginbotham Dwyer — contestó el ama de llaves._

— _Oh, hola soy Bella, la hermana de Nessie— se abstuvo de decir que era nieta de esos señores, puesto que nunca la habían querido como tal y era extraño que a su hermana sí, a lo mejor porque era más parecida en aspecto a ellos. No lo sabía._

— _Señorita Bella— exclamó con alegría y es que esa mujer llevaba muchos años al servicio de los Higginbotham Dwyer y las conocía ya._

— _¿Me podría pasar con mi hermana, por favor?_

— _Oh, por supuesto— dijo Anabela, el ama de llaves cuando entró una como siempre perfecta Didyme con las cejas alzadas y mirada inquisitoria._

— _¿Anabela? ¿Quién habla?— escuchó Bella por teléfono la voz de su abuela y maldijo que siempre estaba pendiente de todo._

— _Es su nieta Bella, quiere hablar con su otra nieta, la señorita Renesmee._

— _Dame el teléfono— Bella supo que ahora tenía el teléfono la frívola de Didyme y suspiró— ¿Aló?_

— _Oh, abuela… quería hablar con Nessie._

— _Renesmee— dijo enfatizando el nombre, pues odiaba que llamaran con apodos a su nieta— Está muy ocupada y no puede hablar…_

— _¡Es urgente!_

— _Pues lo siento mucho— replicó inflexible Didyme— Adiós Isabella._

_Y colgó._

_Esa fue la última vez que volvió a llamar._

…-….-…..-….-…..-…..-….-

Mientras Bella le contaba el relato de lo que sucedió buscaron un lugar mucho más cómodo para charlar que el baño, salieron fuera y se sentaron en los asientos.

Menos mal que estaban sentadas porque si no Nessie se hubiera caído de espaldas, ella nunca supo de las existencias de dichas llamadas y perdió su contraseña de e-mail a causa de ser tan despistada y pues nunca le dio importancia.

Pero la tenía. Malditamente que sí.

— Lo siento mucho Isa.

— Perdóname tú Nessie por haber dudado de ti, no sabes que mal me siento.

— ¿Ya qué?— se encogió de hombros— Pero Didyme me va a tener que escuchar.

Y se abrazaron como debieron de haberlo hecho hace casi una hora cuando se encontraron.

…-….-…..-….-…..-…..-….-

Hacía poco más de veinte minutos que había llegado a la casa de la perra de Leah, había sido la anterior una jodida buena noche, había conseguido más dólares de los que normalmente conseguía vendiendo esa mierda y eso era momento de celebración.

Nada más llegar levantó a la morena y ella pasó sus largas y bronceadas piernas por su cadera, mientras iba colocando besos húmedos por su cara y labios.

A la mujer la conoció en uno de los bares a los que suele frecuentar y nada más conocerla y haber hablado con ella dos palabras se la jodió en el apestoso y cutre cuarto de baño del bar contra el lavabo y el sucio espejo.

Desde ese momento siempre que tenía ganas de un polvo iba a buscarla, él sabía que ella aceptaría cualquier cosa, porque la perra lo quería y él… él la deseaba. Ella era unos cinco años mayor que él, pero ese no era el problema, el problema es que la mujerzuela se follaría cualquier cosa con tal de tener un buen chute de droga.

La tiró con brusquedad a la cama desecha, de la boca de ella salió un gemido que fue ahogado cuando la lengua de él entro en su boca con furia.

Ella se las arregló para ponerse a horcajadas encima de él, le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a lamer su amplio pecho y a pasar sus manos por sus formados abdominales.

Su erección comenzó a crecer notablemente, se notaba que la perra sabía cómo poner duros a los hombres.

Leah bajó los pantalones de él y sus bóxer, liberó su adolorido pene y comenzó a lamerlo, él la agarró de por el pelo y la comenzó a guiar mientras lo metía hasta el fondo de su boca.

Cuando sintió que ya iba a venirse, la apartó, de su pantalón sacó un condón y prácticamente le arrancó las bragas a ella y se la metió con fuerza sin siquiera molestarse en desvestirla completamente, comenzó a moverse con brutalidad haciéndola gemir y tener dos orgasmos. Pero el todavía no llegaba al suyo.

Cada vez la embestía con más fuerza, incluso puso una de las piernas de ella encima de su hombro. Su mente nada más reproducía la imagen de la perra de la cobriza a la que se había querido sacar de su cabeza.

Sus ojos de color caramelo derretido.

Su cremosa piel.

Sus labios carnosos…

Y se corrió, pensando en los labios de esa completa extraña que lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Rodó a un lado, mientras que ella respiraba entrecortadamente, sabía que Jacob era jodidamente bueno en la cama, pero nunca jamás había llegado a tantos orgasmos con un solo revolcón.

— Definitivamente hay que repetirlo— murmuró la morena mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Pero Jake no la había escuchado, su mente seguía divagando por la muchacha con la que se había tropezado.

Nunca se había sentido así, lo intentaba explicar con que se había metido esa noche más mierda en el cuerpo de la habitual o que se estaba volviendo loco, cosa comprensible con la vida loca que llevaba.

Comenzó a reírse cuando recordó como le obligó a pedir por favor, a él, a uno de los más temidos de todo Forks, y todo se debía por su fama de luchador clandestino, sus múltiples tatuajes y que básicamente vendía cuanta mierda caía en sus manos.

Negocio es negocio, es lo que se repite cada vez que le vende a inexpertos adolescentes que quieren comenzar por ser "guay" entre su grupo de amigotes o cuando le piden que vaya a cobrar a los deudores.

Pero después estaba esa muchacha, que ahora que se daba cuenta era tan hermosa…

¿Qué estaba jodidamente mal en su puta cabeza?

….****….****….***….

**¡Comentarios!**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	7. Mala suerte y primeras impresiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

…-…-…-…-…-…

**POV AUTORA**

Nessie estaba dando tumbos por la minúscula habitación del pequeño motel de Forks, que sólo contenía dos camas y un mini-armario. Sus respiraciones eran superficiales, y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas pensando en las probabilidades de lo que podía referirse ese mensaje que había recibido en el móvil, que NO era su móvil, y que al indagar más en él descubrió que era el móvil del adonis de la estación de autobuses. ¿Qué malo tenía recibir un simple y estúpido SMS? Se supone que nada malo. Se supone, pero siempre y cuando el mensaje no diga, textualmente hablando:

"**Almacén abandonado. Port Ángeles. 12 p.m. Recogida y ajuste de cuentas"**

¿A quién diablos le pueden enviar ese tipo de mensajes? Para Nessie estaba claro, un traficante, o un matón o peor un asesino a sueldo. Joder, se había pasado de lista con un posible asesino a sueldo, un hombre que qué probablemente es capaz de matar a sangre fría con todas las torturas posibles que conociera o las que pudiera inventar. Y para terminar de rematar el asunto, para su suerte, habían intercambiado por error los teléfonos móviles. Simple y sencillamente increíble.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer ella? Tenía que recuperar su teléfono móvil, ella tenía en su agenda todos los números de teléfono que no se había ni siquiera molestado en aprenderse de memoria, y después estaba que si no se presentaba el tío ese a esa reunión, ¿Qué le iba a pasar? Probablemente lo matarían y a ella de paso por saber de sus jodidos asuntos.

_Me cago en mi puta mala suerte._- Pensaba Nessie mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se desordenaba aún más su cobrizo cabello. ¿Y ahora qué?

Tenía que llamar y aclarar las cosas para recuperar los teléfonos. Pero la sola idea de volver a verlo en ver de producir calor en su vientre bajo, que probablemente también, si no hubiera sabido que tipo de persona podía ser, ahora le producía escalofríos. Muchos escalofríos.

¿Y si por haber casi descubierto algo la mataba? ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en esa situación? ¡Ah, claro! El estúpido mensaje del fanfarrón de Alec, si no le hubiera mandado nada no habría sacado el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, se abría chocado con el tipo, probablemente le habría dicho lo mismo, no lo volvería a ver y santas pascuas. ¡Pero no! Tenía que caérsele el puñetero móvil…

Sopesando posibilidades tenía tres, una de ellas sería comprar otro móvil con otro número e intentar averiguar los teléfonos de los contactos que tenía en el otro, (omitiendo a Alec Volturi), muchísimo dolor de cabeza la verdad. Además de que tenía prácticamente su vida entera, sus amigos, todo…

Segunda opción sería llamar a su teléfono, esperar que contestara el peligroso tipo, quedar en algún lugar, (asegurándose claramente de que estuviera lleno de gente), no era estúpida, obviamente, si quería acabar con su vida tendría que ser en un lugar público para que se supiera quien fue su asesino, cosa que probablemente no se expondría el tipo. Pero nunca se sabe.

Tercera opción sería dar aviso a la policía, que estuvieran preparados en ese almacén abandonado y que les diera caza a esos maleantes. ¡Pero claro! Cuando el tipo abriera la boca a los otros malos que sean los jefes la buscarían por cielo y tierra y acabarían con su corta y miserable vida.

¡Qué opciones tan jodidas! Casi todas acaban mal para Renesmee. Con un suspiro y manos temblorosas Renesmee cogió el móvil del tío peligroso y llamó a su número. ¡Milagrosamente se sabía su propio número de memoria!

_Una._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Al tercer timbre una voz ronca y malditamente sexy, (y escalofriante), contestó, lo que hizo que se un estremecimiento sacudiera violentamente su cuerpo. El muy idiota, y peligroso, muchacho ni se detuvo en comprobar si era su teléfono. Muy inteligente. Tampoco es que ella se hubiera detenido al comprobarlo, las cosas como son, si no hubiera recibido ese mensaje.

— Hola, soy Nessie— se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente, encima de todo era tonta, mira que decirle el nombre, más pistas para buscarla y matarla.

— ¿Nessie?— repitió él con voz pastosa.

— Sí, es que cuando nos hemos chocado en la estación de autobuses…— comenzó a explicar pero él la detuvo.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué coño quieres niñata?

— A eso es a lo que voy— le gritó Nessie al escuchar su tono de voz irritado— El caso es que tú tienes mi teléfono móvil y yo el tuyo. Pero probablemente no te has dado cuenta. Seguramente. Porque si no me hubieras llamado como el grano en el culo que seguramente eres exigiendo que te lo devuelva. ¿No es así?

— Absolutamente.

— Genial, nos vemos en la cafetería del centro comercial de Port Ángeles dentro de dos horas. No llegues tarde.

— No me gustan los lugares dónde hay mucha gente.— espetó el moreno.

— Pues que pena por ti, porque es ahí o en ningún sitio.— le advirtió la cobriza frunciendo el ceño y los labios y poniendo su voz más amenazante.

— Centro comercial de Port Ángeles, captado, en dos horas estaré allí— cedió y colgó el teléfono.

_Pues qué grosero- _pensó Nessie mientras se ponía en pie, pero claro, no es que un asesino te fuera a decir: Hola, soy tal y tal, encantado de conocerte, bla, bla, bla, y ahora te voy a matar de una forma muy educada.

O en su defecto si es traficante no es que fuera a decirle: Hola, mucho gusto, aquí tengo la mercancía que quieras, ¿te lo envuelvo para regalo?

Pues claro que no, como mucho te dejarían que dijeras tus últimas palabras o si quieres que te maten de frente o de espaldas. Pero no mucho más.

Absorta en sus pensamientos salió del pequeño motel, en el que había quedado en encontrarse con Bella cuando volviera. Pero la situación es un tanto diferente ahora.

Se subió a la moto y comprobó que llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo. Efectivamente, lo tenía. Estaba cagada de miedo, pero no lo iba a admitir. Su orgullo era más fuerte.

Llegó al centro comercial en menos tiempo del que esperaba. _O quizás es que el viaje se le hizo demasiado corto para su gusto._

Aún sentada en su moto escaneó el lugar, como siempre había mucha gente. Eso era bueno, muy bueno. Sus planes por ahora marchaban bien.

Si algo había aprendido en su vida Nessie era ser precavida. Mucho. Sobre todo si de hombres se trataba, y más se aplicaba en hombres ardientes/peligrosos.

Cuándo sus pies tocaron la carretera dio una larga inhalación para intentar acompasar su superficial respiración.

Mirando de un lado a otro con cautela entró en el edificio y se dirigió directamente a la cafetería donde habían quedado, que era la que se encontraba a la entrada.

Nada más pasar por la puerta lo vio, tan jodidamente guapo y peligroso. Y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar aumentando la temperatura en sus zonas más bajas. _Increíble._ Este hombre tenía ese puñetero efecto en ella y no lo podía negar, con solo una breve mirada a su corto cabello, su piel morena, sus ojos negros como la noche, su nariz recta, su sonrisa seductora/ quiero-meterte-en-mis-pantalones, sus anchos hombros, abdominales marcados por esa camiseta negra que llevaba, pantalones vaqueros desgastados y botas militares, además de sus intimidantes dos metros de altura.

¡Sí, ese chico era una bomba! Y Ness se estaba dando el lujo de observarlo detenidamente mientras estaba distraído, lujo que duro poco tiempo porque se percató enseguida de que estaba allí y colocó la sonrisa baja bragas.

…-…-…..-….

Después de insistirle a Nessie de que fuera con ella a casa de su madrina Esme y su hermana alegara que estaba muy cansada y que necesitaba unas horas de sueño, Bella se encaminó hasta la lujosa casa que estaba a las afueras de Forks y a la entrada del bosque.

El taxi la dejó justo a la entrada de la hermosa casa, que no era como la recordaba.

Era incluso mejor.

La verdad es que Esme siempre había tenido muy buen gusto para la decoración de interiores y bueno, contaban con el dinero. Su esposo Carlisle, un importante cirujano muy reconocido en todo Estados Unidos y parte de Europa.

Sabía que iba a una preciosa casa, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. La casa en sí parecía hecha de cristal, en su banca fachada se alzaban grandes ventanales, la casa constaba de dos partes, la principal dónde estaba una gran puerta, y la otra, en la que había que pasar por un puente de vidrio.

_Si esta es la casa por fuera, no me puedo imaginar cómo será por dentro- _pensó la castaña al ver semejante vivienda.

Con los dedos temblorosos se dirigía a tocar al timbre, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y de ella salió una muchacha de cabello rojo cereza, ojos hirviendo en ira color celestes, labios fruncidos, un minivestido color melocotón y unas trampas mortales denominadas zapatos de tacón en las manos.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos a una Bella boquiabierta y siguió murmurando maldiciones hasta su BMW que se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

_Simplemente, guau._

Ella le había dado la dirección bien al taxista, esta era la dirección que su madre le había proporcionado y sabía que era la casa de su madrina porque había estado allí más veces. Pero maldición, esto no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera.

Cuando miró hacia dentro se encontró con un dios griego, sin exagerar ni un poco, cabello cobrizo alborotado, ojos penetrantes verdes esmeraldas, nariz recta, pómulos definidos, labios perfectos, abdomen perfectamente esculpido que se encontraba descubierto al estar sin camiseta.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Se podría decir que era un metro noventa de perfección este hombre, incluso en el pantalón deportivo que colgaba a sus caderas mostrando la V, en su abdomen.

_¡Madre mía!_

El cobrizo le dio una sonrisa torcida al ver a Bella casi babear, lo que hizo que ella recuperara la compostura.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó el muchacho con aire arrogante al verla.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó Bella saliendo definitivamente del shock— Claro, yo, uh, mi nombre es Bella.

Él asintió con la cabeza, claramente divertido con el nerviosismo de la chica— Y, Bella, ¿Nos conocemos?

— No— negó ella con la cabeza— O sí, no me acuerdo, mi nombre es Isabella, soy la hija de Reneé Dwyer.

— Así que tu eres la ahijada de Esme— asintió con la cabeza— Soy Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle.

Oh, ya lo recordaba, él era el hijastro que estaba estudiando en Europa de Esme. Carlisle era viudo cuando conoció a su madrina y si estaba en lo cierto aparte de Edward, había otro hijastro o hijastra.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Isabella?— se cruzó de brazos estudiándola.

— Bueno, Esme me dijo que podría venir aquí— balbuceó la castaña.

Edward cayó en la cuenta de que Esme le había dicho algo acerca de alguien quedándose en la casa, pero joder, nunca pensaba que fuera Isabella Swan, la niña torpe que llevaba siempre dos coletas y adoraba el chocolate. Y esa niña había crecido, y mierda, si había crecido, nunca imaginó que se convirtiera en esa hermosura. Nada más verla se dio cuenta que ella era del tipo de belleza que no se daba cuenta de cuan guapa era. Todo lo contrario a la perra pelirroja, de la cual ya había olvidado el nombre- si es que alguna vez se molestó en saberlo- que acababa de follarse en el sofá.

¡Maldición! El no quería que nadie se metiera en su casa, su privacidad, y menos esta chica, porque joder no era como si pudiera traer a mujerzuelas como acostumbraba delante de ella. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Además de que estaba segurísimo que seguía siendo virgen, y eso era algo que él estaría dispuesto a solucionar.

Solamente de pensarlo su polla cobró vida de nuevo. Sí, si se quedaba iba a tener que tomar muchas duchas frías.

Tampoco era como que fuera a dejarla dormir quien sabe dónde. Joder, vaya líos en que lo metía Esme, mientras ella y su padre estaban en su isla privada disfrutando de unas vacaciones, ¡Ojo!, por tiempo indefinido, él tenía que lidiar con sus invitados en SU casa.

La castaña se estaba mordiendo el labio con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a brotar la sangre de él y sentía su corazón latir como un torbellino esperando a que el cobrizo hablara.

— Está bien, pero esta es mi casa y estas bajo mis reglas— murmuró— Hasta que llegue Esme, espero que pronto, y se encargue del problema.

….****….****….***….

**¡Comentarios!**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


End file.
